The Perfection Of The Curse
by NightwingNinja17
Summary: What if someone files a lawsuit against Central City against all Metahumans? What does this mean for Team Flash when the consequences of the trial may result in devastating consequences? Will have spoilers for the series on some big events in the show. So you have been warned. Don't read it you haven't watched the show because nothing will make any sense.


**October 2, 2016...**

"... _What seems to be a metahuman attack on this residence,"_ A Central City news anchor held firmly to her microphone as an explosion wreaked havoc on the house behind her. One could see through the camera, that both the camera man and herself were being ushered further away from the crime scene.

" _We have reason to believe that there are survivors of this attack, but rest assured that we will get to the bottom of this."_

Just then behind her, a rush of red lightning flashed as the elusive speedster, The Flash, ran into the line of fire. In a couple of seconds, the flames caused by the explosion suddenly disappeared and then a young man was sped out of the house and into the arms of awaiting EMTS. He was crying and obviously in distress over something. But no one knew what was causing him to be upset.

" _Well, there you have it, folks. The Flash. Coming to save the day again! We report to you live from the scene of the crime. I'm Stephanie Rogers with the report."_

 **Six Months Later...**

" _Cisco, how far is it away?"_ Barry Allen's voice could be heard through the coms in Star Labs as Cisco Ramone frantically wheeled himself between the many computer monitors that comprised Team Flash's technology.

"Take a left at First Street and then you're there," Cisco pointedly tapped the table with a pen that he had been holding. Seeing that Barry followed his directions and had made it to his destination, Cisco began to hack into the security feed at the Central City Bank, which seemed to be a recent hot spot for criminal activity lately.

"Barry, he's holding people hostage and seems to be looking for something," Cisco glanced between monitors to try and locate what this guy seemed to be looking for. Nothing seemed to click, until Barry, disguised as The Flash walked slowly into the bank to confront him. This guy didn't seem to be afraid of The Flash as he turned around after putting back on a black mask.

" _Well, well, well, looks like the Scarlet Speedster came after all,"_ the man in the mask slowly stalked Barry, never taking his eye off of the fastest man alive, " _You make my count be 167."_

 _"167 what exactly?"_ Barry's voice sounded like he was not only confused but a bit apprehensive of the man standing in front of him.

There was a long pause as Cisco watched the unknown man walk by a few people before stopping to make eye contact with The Flash.

" _Metahumans."_ Just in his voice, the mechanical engineer could tell that there was an intense hatred for them.

" _You're keeping count for what reason?"_ Barry seemed to be making moves of his own, Cisco noticed as the few people around him slowly started backing up towards the nearest wall as Barry was advancing forward to greet the man of the hour.

" _I want revenge,_ " The man spat on the ground after that sentence, with a frown forming on the young man's face, " _I watched as my parents were killed in front of me by a metahuman that could poison someone with just a touch on his or her bare skin. Then I watched as the remains of said parents were destroyed when a guy completely covered in gasoline burst into flames causing there to be an explosion. You weren't there to save my parents, but you got me out. I will never forgive meta-humans for what they did to my family."_

 _"Look,"_ Barry held out his hands in a 'I surrender' type motion, trying to calm the obviously unstable man in front of him, " _I understand where you are coming from. My parents were both murdered right in front of my by metas but that doesn't give you a right to break in and hold people hostage."_

Cisco watched in awe as Barry seemed to calm the man down enough to get closer, but then he noticed that the man's right hand seemed to be steadily coming around the man's side. A glint of shinyness, seemed to catch Cisco's eye, and then he noticed what was really happening.

"Barry, he has a gun! Get out of there!" Cisco leaned into the microphone and emphasized the fact.

" _You're right. It doesn't mean that I can do that_ ," The man then raised and shot the gun in the same motion, hitting Barry square in the shoulder. Barry collapsed to the ground, holding his shoulder and clearly in a lot of pain, " _But that doesn't mean I can't try and stop the people that are metahumans_."

With that, the man quickly made his exit, not wanting to feel the wrath of the speedster he just eliminated.

"Barry, if you can hear me get back..." Cisco didn't even get to finish his sentence as Barry soon arrived in the doorway of the cortex clearly losing his grip on reality. He pulled up a chair for the speedster and then proceeded to dial Caitlyn on his phone, turning his back towards Barry.

"Caitlyn, this is Cisco. Barry is hurt and we need your help."

" _I'm on my way,"_ she replied confidently and then hung up.

Cisco turned around to talk to Barry further about what happened, but found him unconscious and sitting limp in the chair.


End file.
